


Achievement Hunter Pokemon Champion

by squrile



Series: AHPC [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Pokemon - Freeform, achievement hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squrile/pseuds/squrile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the AH Gang finishes their journey to the Indigo Plateau, Blue throws them a curveball. Instead of battling the champ himself, the AH guys will battle each other for the supreme title of Champion of Kanto. Who will be victorious? Find out now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tourney.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, to my very first AH fan fiction!  
> I wasn't sure how to write one, until I had the idea to combine AH with Pokemon. I mean, what could go wrong, right?

With everyone safe and sound inside Indigo Plateau, Geoff Ramsey turned to his friends and smiled. 

“Welcome to the big leagues, boys! We’ve made it.”

Gavin Free laughed and high fived Ray Narvaez. “Yeah boi! Who’s ready to kick some champion ass!”

Ryan Haywood nodded. “It was a long journey, but we’re here. Finally.”

Nurse Joy smiled at them all. “Welcome to Indigo Plateau. Blue, the Champion, is currently resting up for the day, but you’re all welcome to stay and let your Pokemon roam. Rooms are to the left, and your Pokemon all have beds waiting for them inside your rooms. Enjoy!” 

Jack Pattillo smiled. “Thank you very much, Joy. We’ll resign for the night shortly.” 

Throwing his Pokeball and releasing his Umbreon, Michael Jones yawned.

“So what’s the gameplan, Geoff? Wasn’t Burnie supposed to come and have the crew film our battles?” he asked.

Geoff released his Staraptor. “That’s exactly the plan. The crew’s coming in 2 days, so we’ve got some time to kill.”

“Do they have to film? They’ll just complain about how we ‘lack entertainment’ or something.” Ray asked.

“Yeah, I dunno if you’ve all noticed, but Burnie seems different somehow.” Jack replied.

“Sadly, they do have to film our battles, and we need to be in tip top shape. So, I suggest we get some rest tonight, and train tomorrow.” Geoff replied, scratching Staraptor behind the ear. 

“If you say so, boss.” Gavin yawned, clearly tired. He tossed his Pokeball, releasing an Espeon. “Let’s go, Eggtwo.” He and his cat strolled into the nearest room. 

“Well, I guess I’ll turn in for the night as well. See you tomorrow.” Michael replied, walking into the bedroom next to Gavins’. 

One after another, the men left the lobby and went to bed until Geoff remained. As he was about to go to his room, Nurse Joy walked up to him. 

“Mr. Ramsey? The champion would like to see you.”

 

Blue sighed and put his hands in his head. His skype call was going nowhere fast. This man was a piece of work. Then, Nurse Joy walked in with Ramsey. 

“Geoff Ramsey! Just the man I wanted to see. Please, sit down.” Blue invited. 

“Who? Ramsey made it there? Blue! Why didn’t I know this?” the man said. 

“Burnie? Is that you?” Geoff asked, looking at the laptop. 

Blue pressed a button on a remote and the laptop’s screen projected onto the wall behind him.

“Yes it’s Burnie, Geoff! Blue and I were just finishing up talks about the shoot on Thursday!” Burnie exclaimed.

“Your boss has had some...interesting ideas to spice up the competition.” Blue sighed.

“What kind of ideas?” Geoff asked.

“We’re gonna have a-” Burnie started before his connection died. Nurse Joy looked in, holding the Ethernet plug in her hand, smiling.

“Thank you Joy. Anyways Geoff, I called you here because I’ve run into a problem.”

“What do you mean problem?” 

“Well, my Elite Four are all in jail. I understand that you and your group had a hand in that?” Blue smirked.

“Your Elite Four were working hand in hand with Team Rocket. Yeah, we had a hand in that.” Geoff replied, looking a little hurt.

“Woah, look, I’m glad that any Team Rocket members were put away, even if they were Elite Four. You all did Kanto a service, and I thank you. However, that does put us in a bit of a pickle for your show.” Blue admitted.

“Without the Elite Four, we’re short a ton of episodes.” Geoff realized, understanding why Burnie was calling him.

“Exactly. I now know how ‘bad this is for the reputation of Rooster Teeth-”

“Rooster TV.” Geoff corrected.

“TV? Where the hell did I get ‘teeth’ from?”

“Beats me. Anyways…”

“Right. So I suggested to Burnie that instead of fighting me 6 times and being done with everything, we have you and your crew battle each other in a 6 man double elimination tourney. Whoever wins becomes the new champion of Kanto.” Blue explained. 

Geoff stroked his beard. “Hmm…”

“We’ve written the bracket out already. Burnie loved the idea, and it’s settled. I feel its only fair to let you know about it, however.” Blue said.

“...Alright. I’ll tell the guys. Who starts off the bracket?” Geoff asked.

“We’ll start off with a bang, Geoff. X-Ray vs Vav.”


	2. Preparations and Some Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the news of the tourney spreads to everyone, Gavin and Ray must make preparations for their upcoming battle.

Ray and Gavin looked at each other, then back to Geoff. “Are you serious right now?” Gavin asked.  
Geoff nodded.  
“Look, it’s going to happen regardless of what anyone says. You battle in a day, so I suggest you two decide on what you’ll use. Remember, 3v3, first to faint all 3 wins.” He said, turning to walk away.  
Ray looked at his Pokeballs, then up at Gavin.  
“So we’re gonna battle each other.” Ray said.  
“Yeah.” Gavin replied.  
Silence followed, interrupted with Gavin asking “I’m bollocked, aren’t I?”  
Ray laughed. “Maybe. Your team is pretty strong. Do your best, and I’m sure it’ll be a good battle.”  
“...Well, I guess we should prepare.” Gavin replied.  
Ray nodded. “See you tomorrow.” He said, as he walked back to his room.

 

Gavin went into the training area. Knowing full well that Ray was the better trainer, Gavin had to pick his strongest 3 Pokemon and hope they could deal out damage to Ray’s team.  
‘Eggtwo's got to battle.’ Gavin thought. “Skarmory and Houndoom as well. Doesn’t cover all my weaknesses, but ah well.”  
He tossed out the three pokeballs, releasing the trio together.  
“Listen up, you three! We’ve got a battle tomorrow. Against Ray.” Gavin explained. Houndoom’s ears went down at the mention of Ray.  
“Look, we may not have the best record against Ray-” he started.  
Skarmory muttered under it’s breath.  
“ALRIGHT SO WE’VE NEVER BEATEN HIM! Look, we can do it! I’ve got a plan that’ll give us an edge against the bastard.”  
Espeon purred.  
“Damn right it involves training. Let’s get to it.”

As Gavin walked into the training room to give a pep talk, Ray retreated to his room. Knowing exactly what he was going to do against Gavin, he threw out the 3 balls containing his Flygon, Jolteon, and Crobat.  
“Alright. Gavin again. Should be a walk in the park. Knowing him he’ll send out Eggtwo, so Flygon’s got that one. Crobat, you’ve been able to take most of his team before, so everything other than Espeon you’ve got. Jolteon, you can stand there and look badass, probably won’t be necessary this round.” Ray recited. All three Pokemon nodded their heads.  
“I don’t think you guys need much training, so stretch out for a while, then rest.” He said. “I’m gonna go take a nap, do some thinking.”

Ryan sighed. The idea of a tourney was completely out of the blue. While he agreed that it was a good idea, he didn’t like how lengthy the competition would turn out to be.  
Releasing his trusty Mightyena from it’s Pokeball, he smiled and scratched behind it’s ears.  
“Got some big battles coming up soon, buddy. You’re gonna need to rest up. Assuming Ray wins tomorrow, we’re going to have a tough one.”  
Mightyena growled at Ray’s name.  
“Yeah yeah. Shut up. You’ll do fine. He’s not that good.”

Jack and Geoff sat at the bar, drinking up before Burnie came and ruined their upcoming battles.  
“So Gavin vs Ray, huh? How’d that happen?” Jack asked.  
“Burnie and Blue made the bracket. I had nothing to do with it.” Geoff replied.  
“Ray’s going to kick his ass for sure.” Jack laughed. Geoff nodded.  
“How about you? You’re going up against Michael; he’s no pushover. That fucking Machamp, always cleans up my team.” Geoff asked.  
“I’m totally ready for it. He can’t touch Charizard with much, and if that fails, Aerodactyl’s got him.” Jack smiled.  
“Nice to see you’re all planned and ready.” someone said from behind.  
Geoff groaned. “Burnie’s here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, kinda forgot about this. Next chapter is being worked on as I post this, so maybe if I do nothing else today I'll post chapter 3 later.


	3. X-Ray vs Vav

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Ray have their long awaited battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaacccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkk.

“Battle Time!” Burnie yelled.  
Rooster TV made the outdoor champion arena seem like it was part of a sitcom. Everywhere Gavin looked, there was a camera. Burnie had originally wanted all the Pokemon to wear GoPro’s, but Gavin and Ray refused.  
“It’ll weigh them down. Get in their way. Fuck that idea.” Ray had said. Gavin nodded, petting Eggtwo behind the ears.  
So instead of GoPro’s, Burnie got them to agree to tiny wireless microphones that their Pokemon would wear, as to capture their cries. Gavin and Ray also were wearing microphones.  
Burnie smiled as the rest of the battlers walked out and took a seat around him. Blue then stood up and turned to the competitors.  
“Gentlemen! Welcome to the first ever Rooster TV Battle Tourney! I know you’ve all trained very hard to be here, and it’s time to show the world your strength. You’ve conquered many foes, been through many challenges. Hell, you even beat the Elite Four before you came here, halting Team Rocket’s plans. But now, when these camera’s start rolling, I want you to battle like you hate these guys. Make sure you leave it all out on the field.”  
Everyone cheered. Blue signaled to Nurse Joy and the gates were opened, where a crowd of people were waiting.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, the Achievement Hunters of Rooster TV would like to offer everyone in the audience free admission for the very first battle, in celebration of the new show RUUBY. Welcome to Indigo Plateau!” Joy yelled to the crowd.  
Everyone cheered. People flooded in and took their seats as Gavin and Ray met up in the competitor zone with their teams before their battle.  
“Good luck out there Gavin.” Ray said, sticking out his hand.  
“Thanks, mate. I’m gonna need it.” Gavin replied, shaking it.  
“How’s Eggtwo been?” Ray asked, looking down at Gavin’s Espeon.  
Gavin bent over and picked up his cat. “She’s been better. Little girl was up all night worried about this fight.”  
Ray smiled. “Well, I bet. You came close that one time, but I’ve a perfect record against you, right?”  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, may I direct your attention towards the far wall!” Burnie yelled from outside.  
“Guess it’s time. See you out there.” Ray said, jogging to his position.  
“Yeah.” Gavin said, as Ray walked away.  
Silently he whispered, “I’m done losing to you.”

 

Burnie Burns was standing in the middle of the arena, smiling and getting the crowd pumped. Music was pumping out the speakers set up in the arena. Finally Blue gave the go ahead.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, may I direct your attention towards the far wall!” Burnie yelled.  
“I know you’ve all come a long way for this match. Many of you, I assume, are fans of the X-Ray and Vav comic Rooster TV puts out every week?”  
The crowd went nuts.  
“I thought you were! Well, what better battle to start off with other than that beloved duo battling it out for you all! In this corner, you all know him as X-RAY!”  
Ray bursts through the corner wall, flanked by his Flygon and Crobat. Jolteon runs in front of Ray, as he waves to the crowd.  
“And in this corner, he’s the one, the only, VAV!” Burnie screamed.  
Gavin runs out, with Eggtwo on his shoulder and Skarmory carrying Houndoom.  
“Gentlemen! This will be a 3 vs 3 battle! No outside help allowed. That means no items, no healing,” Burnie pulled Ray and Gavin close, “and NO mega evolutions.”  
“Take your positions, and get ready to FIGHT!” Burnie yelled. 

Michael, Jack, Geoff and Ryan sat down in the front row, waiting for the battle to start.  
“Geoff, why’d you let Gavin and Ray fight? He’s got no chance out there!” Ryan said, holding his head in his hands.  
“Look, I had no choice. From a purely commercial standpoint, which pair of us is more recognizable? More ‘hip’? Who wouldn’t want these two fucks to fight each other?” Geoff replied.  
“I don’t. It’s unfair. Who decided it?” Michael asked.  
Geoff started to answer, but Jack cut in. “Let me guess, Geoff. Was it Burnie?”  
“Back off Pattillo. You know damn well I have no say with him.”  
“Exactly. What happened to him and you? We used to be equal with Burnie. Now he treats you like shit and the rest of us like we’re only good for money. Now our friend is going into a completely stacked fight where he has little chance of winning! Ray’s never fucking lost to Gavin!” Jack yelled.  
“You don’t think I know that? You don’t think I wanted to change the lineup? You think I want to sit here and watch one of my closest friends’ get the shit kicked out of him? I fucking don’t.” Geoff said, standing up to face Jack.  
“Then why didn’t you change it?” Jack asked, standing up as well.  
“Burnie wouldn’t let me!” Geoff replied, getting angry.  
“It’s always something about Burnie! Grow a pair and stand up to him! When’s the last time you ever agreed with something he’s said to you?!” Jack yelled.  
Geoff took a deep breath and sat back down. He had to think.  
“...Right before we discovered Team Rocket was in with the Elite Four.” Geoff said.  
Ryan shook his head. “Those creeps. Have they found Lance and the others yet?”  
“I heard he was hiding out in Johto with Clair. Agatha and Loreli went to the Sevii Islands. And Bruno I saw on TV in Hoenn training with Stephen.” Michael recalled.  
“Looks like the battle is starting now. Ray and Gavin are on their sides…” Jack said.  
Geoff looked down at Gavin. {You can do it, Gavin. I believe in you.}

Gavin held Eggtwo, petting her behind the ear.  
“It’s time, Eggtwo. Let’s show him what we’re made of!” he yelled.  
Eggtwo hissed.  
“Houndoom, go!” He yelled, pointing his finger. Houndoom lept over Gavin, and took his fighting stance.  
Ray smiled. “Crobat, you know exactly what to do!” Crobat flew above Ray, doing a backflip and diving down into the battlefield.  
“Let the battle COMMENCE!” Burnie yelled.  
“Crobat! Confuse Ray!” Ray yelled. Crobat shot a blue ball out of its mouth, quickly approaching Houndoom.  
“Houndoom, dodge and use flamethrower!” Gavin yelled. Responding immediately, Houndoom dove straight below the ball, and blew fire towards Crobat.  
“Get out of there and use Swift!” Ray cried. Crobat tried to dodge, but the flames came too quickly. Crobat was hit full force.  
“NOW! HIT HIM WITH SLUDGE BOMB!” Gavin yelled, raising his fist in excitement.  
“GET OUT OF THERE, CROBAT! MOVE MOVE MOVE!” Ray screamed, in shock.  
But the flamethrower was too much. Ray recognized that. Crobat was going to go down, so he yelled to Crobat, “Confuse him!”  
As Houndoom’s Sludge Bomb splatted into Crobat, a blue ball was shot out at Houndoom. Crobat was defeated, but Houndoom was confused.  
The crowd went wild, then silent as Houndoom fell down. Ray was the clear favorite, but everyone loved a good underdog story.  
Ray wasted no time. “Crobat, return!” He yelled, as Crobat was returned into the ball.  
“Flygon, get out there and use earthquake!”  
“Houndoom, snap out and move your arse!” Gavin barked.  
But as Houndoom stood and stared up at Flygon, the crowd went silent as Houndoom fell again, for good.  
Ray smiled. Gavin had surprised him. That Houndoom was quick. But he had an ace up his sleeve, as he stared off to Skarmory.  
Gavin, enraged, noticed Ray staring and looked at Skarmory.  
“You want Skarmory? Fine, you twat! Skarmory, kick his ass and use slash!”  
Ray smiled as he whispered. “Fire Blast.”  
Skarmory stood no chance. She, nor Gavin, had heard Ray issue his command. But Flygon somehow had. A great ball of fire enveloped her, and as the flames cleared, it was obvious that she was out after a single hit.  
Gavin went from enraged to nervous. “What the...When?”  
Ray shrugged. “Picked it up at Celadon.”

 

Back in the front row, the AH members were cringing at the loss of Skarmory.  
“Fuck, dude. That was some dirty shit.” Geoff said.  
“Yeah, but admittedly it was cool.” Ryan said.  
“Now what? All Gavin has left is Eggtwo, but she doesn’t know…” Michael started. Then, he realized Gavin could still win.  
“GAVIN! REMEMBER WHEN YOU LEFT FOR KALOS?” Michael yelled.  
Gavin turned to face Michael, and yelled, “OF COURSE!”  
“MAKE SURE YOU BEDAZZLE THIS BATTLE FOR BURNIE!” Michael yelled.  
Gavin thought for a second, then smiled to himself. Ray was listening, but obviously had no clue what Michael meant.  
Michael grinned widely as Gavin sent Eggtwo to battle.  
“Eggtwo, use DAZZLING GLEAM!” He yelled.  
Ray suddenly realized he was in deep trouble.  
“FLYGON, MOVE!” He cried, as Eggtwo’s attack made contact. Flygon hit the ground, but was still able to battle. Not for long, though. Eggtwo used Dazzling Gleam again and again, pounding Flygon into the ground.  
“Enough! He’s done. Flygon, return.” Ray said, nervous. Looking down to Jolteon, all Ray did was point to Eggtwo. Jolteon jumped forwards, ready to battle.  
“Use Shadow Ball!” Ray and Gavin cried.  
Two dark purple balls collided in the middle of the arena as Gavin yelled out, “Dig!”  
The Shadow Balls exploded as Eggtwo tunneled underground. Ray didn’t hear Gavin’s move, as when the dust cleared, he saw a tired Jolteon and no Espeon.  
“What the…” Ray said. He never noticed the hole.  
“NOW!” Gavin yelled, as Eggtwo dug underneath Jolteon’s feet and he fell.  
“Pelt him with Psychic!” Gavin yelled, as Ray screamed, “Shadow Ball! GO GO GO!”  
A flurry of colors exploded from within the hole, and soon it died down. 30 seconds went by, as the entire arena went silent. Then, Eggtwo crawled out of the hole, with a defeated Jolteon on her back.  
The crowd went wild. Gavin ran out to Eggtwo and hugged her, as Ray held Jolteon in his arms.  
“Ya did good, kid. Ya did good.” He whispered, holding his head up high.  
Burnie ran out and held up Gavin’s hand. “GAVIN FREE IS THE WINNER!”

 

As Gavin and Ray walked out of the arena, the other AH members were greeted by a familar face from Rooster TV.  
“Kerry! How have you been? How’s RUUBY going?” Geoff said, shaking the young man’s hand.  
“I’ve been great, Geoff. I can’t really stay long, but Burnie wanted me to tell you about a schedule change.” Kerry said.  
“What’s the switch?” Jack, overhearing the conversation, decided to walk over to Geoff.  
“Michael and you are switching spots. Tomorrow, Team OG goes to battle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter is long. 
> 
> Curveball of the century! JK it was kind of expected if you ask me.
> 
> I've had new resolve to continue this story, and I hope you all enjoy it. I 'm not saying when the next chapter is coming out, but it will come out. I promise.
> 
> When Geoff thinks, I use {}. When I find out how to format this story properly, I will switch to Italics. Sorry for unprofessional.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you could, please leave criticism in the comments below, as this is a new thing to me and I want to be a good writer. Also, as the story progresses, I will create a new work showing the groups Pokemon and move set as it becomes known.


End file.
